


A Thousand Things Made Possible

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, I know right, M/M, No actual sex, Rope Bondage, Talking, how did that happen?, in scene negotiaitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: With a helper a thousand things are possible. - Russian Proverb





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Reptile/gifts).



> I am REALLY SORRY. I meant to make this hot and heavy but.....Viktor wanted to be nice and....and....and this happens.

 

**_“Hmmm…” Viktor tugged on the deep blue ropes._ ** The strands wrapped around each of Yuuri’s wrists, a square knot secured it there, before wrapping up his forearms to come to a stop at the elbows. The same deep blue rope constrains Yuuri’s ankles as knees. He’s kneeling on a thick cushion for comfort. Viktor takes a small length to connect wrist to ankles. Making sure that everything was secure, yet would not cut off blood. 

 

“Tell me, how that feels.” Viktor said as he moved to sit on the couch. Yuuri’s deep red-brown eyes look up at him. His hair is slicked back, skin tinged pink still from his recent shower. Yuuri wiggles, but he can’t get anywhere quick. 

 

“I’m alright.” Yuuri finally says. 

 

“That’s good; but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Viktor looks regal on the couch, one ankle atop a knee, Makkachin lies next to him. His deep, blue-green gaze watched Yuuri closely. Not missing a twitch of anything. 

 

“I’m okay…” Yuuri said, ashamed. He bows his head. Viktor moves to gently grip Yuuri’s chin and to bring the other’s gaze back up to his. 

 

“It’s alright, Yuuri. I know how sometimes it gets to you.” Viktor said. 

 

“And what is this for?” Yuuri indicated the ropes with a small wiggle. Curious, not challenging. Viktor liked to be in charge. Yuuri didn’t mind. They were equals no matter what Viktor did. He always saw to Yuuri’s happiness and comfort. Well, unless they had talked about it before. 

 

“It’s to help you calm down.” Viktor sits back, content to have Yuuri’s attention. “I wonder if it will help. If not, we can always try something else. I’ve done a lot of research and a rope master kindly taught me for a few weeks now…” 

 

“So that’s where you’ve been every evening after practice.” Yuuri smiled. “I was afraid….” 

 

“Of what?” Viktor asked. 

 

“It’s dumb. I’m sorry…” 

 

“It’s my fault, I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t cheating on you, Yuuri. I never would.” Viktor lent forwards again. His whole hand cradled Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“Are you mad?” 

 

“Not at all, it was my fault.” Viktor said. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if you’d be open to it. I wanted to know all about it before bringing it up.” Viktor said. 

 

“What did the rope master do?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Put me in the same position you are in,” Viktor said. “He was honored to have Russia’s Hero on bended knee before him, but he understood nothing was going to happen between us.” Viktor said. 

 

“It was just lessons.” Yuuri cocked his head. 

 

“Yes, and this doesn’t have to go any further between us if you’d rather just sit there for a while.” Viktor said. 

 

“I don’t….I don’t hate it….” Yuuri said. 

 

“What are you feeling, right now?” 

 

“I feel…..a little bit better, I don’t have to do anything….I guess.” 

 

“I felt free too.” Viktor muttered. “The pressure was off and….no one expected anything of me. Except to be quiet and follow an order or two.” Viktor got a far away look in his eyes. “It was nice.” 

 

“I understand now why you came back pliable.” Yuuri said. Tone soft. So as not to break the mood Viktor was in. 

 

“I hope….I hope it helps.” Viktor smiled. “I found I could skate better after a session, after sleeping in bed with you.” 

 

“Maybe, I’ll try but I don’t know how.” Yuuri frowned. 

 

“I know, but what worked for me may not work for you.” Viktor bit his lip. “I did ask the rope master about it, he suggested maybe I should take more from you, if you’re willing.” 

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Your site and vocals.” Viktor said. “I have a gag and blindfold already.” 

 

Viktor bent to gather a black box he’d hidden under the couch, the same place where he’d gotten the rope when they had started. Yuuri watched as Viktor pulled out a dark blue blindfold made of the most softest velvet Yuuri had ever seen. Event he ball gag matched. 

 

“What is it with you and blue?” Yuuri asked jokingly. 

 

“It looks good on you.” Viktor got to his knees in front of Yuuri. “I love you in my costumes.” 

 

Yuuri felt a blush come up. Viktor watched with hooded eyes. Yuuri’s whole body blushed. It was adorable. Even tied up. Viktor couldn’t help but admire how cute Yuuri is. “Hmmmm….yes. Have you noticed that all the costumes you’ve worn belong to me?” 

 

“Well….mom usually made them for me…” Yuuri said hesitantly. “But, I do enjoy wearing yours.” he bit his lower lip. 

 

“I am glad.” Viktor smiled. “Now, what do want?” Viktor held up the accessories. 

 

“I...both? If that’s okay?” 

 

“Yuuri, you don’t need to please me right now. This is about you. If I want to be pleased I can do it myself. I want you to pick what you want. What will make you relaxed right now?” Viktor reassured Yuuri with his gentle tone and fond smile. 

 

Yuuri licked his lips, he glanced from the gag to the blindfold and back again. “Would it be okay, then, if we just...go with the blindfold?” 

 

“Of course. It was an option and it’s always alright to tell me otherwise. Yuuri.” Viktor smiled. He put the ball gag away. Then he gently kissed Yuuri on the lips. 

 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Viktor asked. 

 

Yuuri blinked, and nodded; “It’s okay, Viktor.” he decided. 

 

“Thank you, are you ready?” 

 

Yuuri nodded. Viktor stood and to move behind him. He folded the fabric and put it across Yuuri’s eyes. He tied it tight behind Yuuri’s head. He checked to make sure that no light entered. “Alright?”

 

Viktor settled back on his knees before Yuuri. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned forwards to peck a kiss onto Yuuri’s cute little Nose. 

 

“Now…” his hand trailed down Yuuri’s chest and further south. “How is this?” 

 

A little squeak is his answer; he chuckles. “You’re just too cute.” 

 

A full body blush followed those words, along with a plaintive; “Viktor!”

 


End file.
